It is known that around half of aircraft accidents or incidents result from a poorly controlled landing (leaving the runway, overly abrupt touchdown, etc.).
It is known moreover that most of these accidents or incidents could have been avoided with the aid of a stabilized approach, that is to say with a speed and a slope that are stabilized from a first altitude, for example 500 feet (around 150 meters) or 1000 feet (around 300 meters), and this being so down to a second altitude, for example 50 feet (around 15 meters), in direct proximity to the runway.
One of the reasons which leads to an unstabilized approach is poor anticipation on the part of the pilot of the energy to be dissipated in order to regain the ultimate point of stabilization (at said first altitude).
Moreover, other reasons, related in particular to events exterior to the aircraft lead to disturbances of the approach. For example, air traffic control may contribute to unstabilized approaches since, after having supplied indications regarding heading and altitude, air traffic control sometimes leaves the aircraft at a point close to the final approach axis in an energy-related configuration that is not always ideal.